reencuentro
by kugga
Summary: el reencuentro entre shiz y nat. en un concierto de rock espero le guste :D


_Hola a toda la pipol, aquí les traigo una historia cortita, espero les guste antes de seguir leyendo, les recomiendo escuchar estas 2 canciones __**Don't Cry y PATIENCE **__ambas son de __Guns __N' Roses – __esta historia se me imagino como un oneshot pero depende de los comentarios, ustedes decidan si quieren que siga con la historia, así que los dejo disfrútenla_

_:D :D :D :D :D :D_

_, _

_Hoy se cumple un año, desde que cometí la estupidez de alejarme de su lado, hoy después de 1 año vuelvo a Japón terminando esta maldita gira, hoy después de 1 año deseo con todo mi corazón volver a verla… y me arrepiento cada minuto de mi vida, el no haberla tratado de recuperar_

**Flashnack**

**Lo siento**

**Lo sientes, cuando pensabas decírmelo – **decida la castaña, muy molesta

**Me lo acaban de decir hoy, es la única oportunidad – **trataba de disculparse la peliazul intentando abrasar a la ojirubi pero esta se lo impedía

**¿Y me estas avisando? – **dijo la castaña algo dolida

**Claro que no, te estoy preguntando**

**¿Ara?**

**Así es, no iré a esa gira**

**¿Porque?**

**Porque no me quiero alejar de ti, yo…yo te amo….**

**Natsuki… - **_ella está,…. está dejando todo lo que ama, solo por mí, no se lo puedo permitir, lo siento mi lobita de ojos verdes, pero sea como sea, te are cumplir tu sueño – _pensaba Shizuru

**¿Si?**

**Quiero que vayas a esa gira**

**¿nani? **_vaya esto no me lo esperaba – _pensaba Natsuki

**No quiero que te quedes, es tu única oportunidad – **_así que era eso, me obligara a irme, shiz por eso te amo, siempre pensando en mi_

**No, siempre puedo optar por otra más adelante**

**Claro que no, este es tu sueño, quiero que te vayas**

**¿shiz, me estas corriendo?**

**Si, esta es mi casa, y creo que esto, ya no tiene futuro**

**De que hablas**

**Que, creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo,**

**Acaso tu….me…me estas…..**

**Terminamos…natsuki**

**Espera…..por favor no me agás estos… - **_si se que es solo para que me vaya a la gira, pero porque me duele tanto…..porque siento como si me arrancaran el corazón….y duele …..duele mucho_

**Lo siento…..pero creo mejor es tratar a otra persona….. – **_no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, solo ver la expresión de sus ojos me parte el corazón – _pensaba la castaña con una pena en sus ojos

**Shiz, por favor…..yo te amo…..yo se que tu también…**

**Lo siento kuga-san – **_maldito colesterol justo ahora, me juega una mala pasa, debí hacer caso al doctor de reducir la cantidad de mayo, de mi dieta – _decida la chica mientras se apretaba el pecho y caía de rodilla – **natsuki!...- **grito la castaña corriendo a ver a su ex –novia

**Bi….bien…..fu..fujino-san….si eso….es lo que quiere…..me ….ire …de su..casa… - **dijo nat. Poniéndose de pie apenas y apretando más fuerte su pecho

**Espera, no te puedes ir asi – **se paró y la tomo por los hombros

**Ma..mañana…partire….a..la gira..y cuando ..vuelva….volvere por ti…. – **dijo la chica, que tomaba el casco de la mesa con las llaves

**Espera no te dejare ir así.. – **tomo el casto intentando inútilmente de quitárselo

**Jejeje….lo..lo siento fujino-san…pero ya tomo una decisión…y la respetare – **la castaña comenzó a llorar

**Espera…te puede pasar algo**

**Nada… peor…puede pasar…ya perdí lo que mas me importaba y con eso se rompió mi corazón – **con estas palabras la castaña se quedó estática, y soltó el casco, la chica peliazul se acercó y dio un cálido beso el cual la castaña respondió – **volveré…. – **fue lo último que dijo, y se Marchó del lugar

**Fin flasback**

_Esa fue la última vez que la vi, desde que Salí a la gira, y no pasa un día en que no piense en ella, los hermosos ojos rubí, su brillante cabello castaño, sus cálidos labios, sus delicadas manos, y nunca olvidaría su harmoniosa voz, y ese acento que me vuelve loca, también me viene el recuerdo cuando la conocí, y yo era tan idiota que no entendía mis propios sentimientos, y te dije "debes tenerme paciencia"….jajaja…..y te amo por espera…..por esperarme a que descubriera mis sentimientos…y ahora te demostrare que nunca rompo una promesa….porque volví y lo hice por ti….volví por ti…y eso te demostrare….._

_**Atentos fanáticos del rock….aquí empieza lo que estaban esperando…..la chica que hizo estragos en el extranjero junto a su banda, la cual saco la cara por todo Japón, vuelve para terminar su gira mundial aquí en Tokio…pero hoy tiene algo distinto preparado, para este concierto…..será un tributo a una famosa banda….sin quitarles más tiempo aquí esta natsuki kruger **_

El público grita, aplaude, llora, todo que se puedan imaginar, en un concierto, mientras que en la primera fila se encuentra cierta castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro, para no mostrar el nerviosismo

**Tranquila fujino-san, todo estará bien**

**Gracias mai-san**

**Si relájate bubuzuke este consiento es para dislocarlo**

**Disfrutarlo haruka-chan**

**Como sea,**

En la primera fila se encuentran todos los amigos y no tan amigos de natsuki, mai, mikoto, tate, nao, yukino, haruka, chie, aoi, Midori, yohko y por supuesto la castaña

Y por fin salió natsuki al escenario, llevaba unos vaqueros azules claro y rotos en los muslos, una camisa negra, esta la llevaba desabrochada dejando ver una playera blanca debajo, y con su fiel Gibson en sus manos, saludo al público, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba la castaña y quedo como estatua unos segundo, cuando recobro la compostura, fue donde sus músicos y le dijo algo, y así comenzaron la canción

_Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you  
I'm still alright to smile  
Girl, I think about you every day now  
Was a time when I wasn't sure  
But you set my mind at ease  
There is no doubt  
You're in my heart now_

Cuando escucho esto la castaña se llevó las manos a la boca, la peliazul no apartaba la Mirada de ella, para que supiera que, aun estaba en su Corazón, cantaba con alegría, y una sonrisa en sus labios

_Said, woman, take it slow  
It'll work itself out fine  
All we need is just a little patience  
Said, sugar, make it slow  
And we come together fine  
All we need is just a little patience  
(patience)  
Mm, yeah_

Al cantar esta segunda parte, la castaña record cuando recién empezaban a salir

**Flashback**

**Mira tengo una idea**

**Ara, Y cual sería esa idea, nat-su-ki, acaso esas ideas, tiene que ver con ira a tu casa a hacer esto y aquello **

**Ba…baka…..es que…. esto va muy deprisa**

**Tranquila nat. Lo tomaremos con calma, y todo se dará por si solo**

**Gracias…pero tienes que tenerme paciencia**

**Claro que si, solo necesitamos un poco de paciencia, y siempre la tendré con mi nat-su-ki**

**Fin flashback**

_I sit here on the stairs  
'Cause I'd rather be alone  
If I can't have you right now  
I'll wait, dear  
Sometimes I get so tense  
But I can't speed up the time  
But you know, love  
There's one more thing to consider_

Pequeñas lágrimas corren por las mejillas de la castaña mientras que sus manos bajaron para llegar hasta su pecho

_Said, woman, take it slow  
And things will be just fine  
You and I'll just use a little patience  
Said, sugar, take the time  
'Cause the lights are shining bright  
You and I've got what it takes  
To make it, We won't fake it,  
I'll never break it  
'cause I can't take it_

_...little patience, mm yeah, mm yeah  
need a little patience, yeah  
just a little patience, yeah  
some more patience, yeah  
need some patience, yeah  
could use some patience, yeah  
gotta have some patience, yeah  
all it takes is patience,  
just a little patience  
is all you need *_

Esto último casi lo gritaba la morena, "te necesito"

_i been walkin' the streets at night  
just tryin' to get it right  
hard to see with so many around  
you know i don't like  
being stuck in the crowd  
and the streets don't change  
but baby the name  
i ain't got time for the game  
'cause i need you  
yeah, yeah, but i need you  
oo, i need you  
whoa, i need you  
oo, all this time **  
(ah)_

Termino la canción y la castaña ya no se controlaba, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, al igual que cascadas, ya no le importaba que la vieran llorar, lo único que le importaba era que su lobita todavía, la amaba y la necesitaba, lo cual dejaba muy en claro con la canción, al terminar, la chica se acercó al micrófono e hizo un gesto con la mano para que sus fans dejaran de gritar y la escucharan

**bueno primero que todo quiero decirles que es un placer estar aquí, con mi gente, en mi pueblo, este será el ultimo concierto de la gira, así que no nos veremos en un largo tiempo, pero siempre recordare como ustedes hicieron que yo triunfara, y que ahora este aquí, en este escenario…. bueno por ultimo esta es una canción, que quiero dedicar a una persona muy especial, a la cual amo con locura, y por ser baka deje ir, espero que me perdone por no intentar volver con ella, y ahora sin más preámbulos sigamos con la canción**

En el momento que hablaba todos sus amigos estaban boquiabiertos

**Acaso, kuga acaba de decir que es una idiota frente a todos?**

**e..eso creo nao….pero esto es….es muy extraño…. – **decia mai

**Acaso esa delincuente…..reconoció que está enamorada?…..¿y frente a todo?….**

**Así parece…haruka-chan**

Todos estaba sorprendidos, la antigua natsuki nunca hubiera confesado que estaba enamorada, ni mucho menos se diría a si misma idiota

**Ara**

**¿ara? Eso es todo lo que dirás, por favor, se acaba de confesar, acaba de llegar después de un años, y no está nada mal, es más, está más alta, y más sexi, mira nada mas pero si tiene tantas curvas…esta..esta…tan…. – **shizuru comenzó a mirar a nao con unos ojos que fácilmente podían apuñalarla, y con un aura asesina a su alrededor, pero nao no se había dado cuenta ya que estaba muy ocupada babeando por natsuki

**Nao….**

**Que pasa mai….**

**Bueno… - **dijo apuntando a la castaña

**He….he…yo…bueno….solo…decia…..alguien quiere un trago….yo si – **al darse cuenta que la castaña la quería asesinar, trato de fingir demencia, antes de continuar la cancion natsuki dijo otra cosa

**Quería decir algo antes de comenzar, sé que es mucho pedir, pero, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, conmigo, aunque sea solo para esta canción, después puede bajar o irte, pero me gustaría que me escuches, -**decida natsuki mientras hacia el público ya que si, la castaña no quisiera subir podría seguir tranquilamente viendo y escuchando el conciertos- **sé que pido mucho pero es tu decisión**

**Vamos fujino que espera,**

**Yo**

**Que te pasa bubuzuke, ve de una vez – **haruka golpeo el hombro de shizuru muy fuerte

**Ouch**

**Tranquila haruka-chan**

**Fujino-san no se preocupe si no quiere subir, todo seguirá igual, es por eso que natsuki no la ve directo, es para que nadie sepa que es usted, si no quiere subir,**

**Pero yo si quiero que sepan quién soy yo**

**Bien qué esperas entonces **

**Bien**

natsuki vio esto con una sonrisa, saber que su amada castaña si quería que la reconociera el público, unos chicos la ayudaron a subir, y cuando estaba frente a frente le dijo

**Te extreme shiz**

**Y yo a ti nat.**

**Bien comencemos – **tomo la mano la castaña y la beso hizo un movimiento y dejo la guitarra atrás solo, para cantar y comenzó la canción

_Talk to me softly  
there's something in your eyes  
don't hang your head in sorrow  
and please don't cry  
i know how you feel inside i've  
i've been there before  
somethin's changin' inside you baby  
and don't you know_

_Don't you cry tonight  
i still love you  
don't you cry tonight  
don't you cry tonight_

_there's a heaven above you baby  
and don't you cry tonight_

Narsuki sin soltar la mano de la castaña se la Apoyo en su echo para que supiera que lo decida de Corazón, al escuchar esto la castaña volvió a llorar

_Give me a whisper  
and give me a sigh  
give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye  
don't you take it so hard now  
and please don't take it so bad  
i'll still be thinking of you  
and the times we had ... baby_

La morena dijo esto con los ojos cerrado combatiendo con las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, cuando los volvió a abrir, soltó un momento la mano de la castaña y limpio sus lágrimas,

_And don't you cry tonight  
don't you cry tomight  
don't you cry tonight  
there's a heaven above you baby  
and don't you cry tonight_

_Esta vez puso la mano en la cintura de la castaña para acercarla un poco, esta solo se dejó llevar y quedaron frente a frente_

_And please remember that i never lied  
and please remember  
how i felt inside now honey  
you gotta make it your own way  
but you'll be alright now sugar  
you'll feel better tomorrow  
come the morning light now baby_

_Ahora Shizuru pasó sus brazos al rededor del cuello de la peliazul_

_And don't you cry tonight  
an don't you cry tonight  
an don't you cry tonight  
there's a heaven above you baby  
and don't you cry  
don't you ever cry  
don't you cry tonight  
baby maybe someday  
don't you cry  
don't you ever cry  
don't you cry  
tonight_

Cuando, termino de cantar miro a los ojos de la castaña y dijo

**I need you now – **en eso las luces se apagaron ya que era tiempo para un pequeño receso, pero las chicas se quedaron ahí, abrasadas una a la otra, la castaña acorto distancia y de dio un dulce beso, uno suave, como cuando recién se estaba conociendo, cuando se separaron la castaña le respondió

**Yo también**

**¿nani?**

**Yo también, te amo, yo también te necesito, yo también pienso en ti todas las noches, y de ahora en adelante no te dejare ir**

**Jeje….eso también va por mi parte**

Ambas se volvieron a unir en un beso, pero esta vez era más apasionado, sellando así todos sus sentimientos hacia la otra, sellando así la promesa de no alejarse

_**Espero les haya gustado, por mi parte me gusto como quedo esta historia, como ya se los había dicho si quieren que esta historia continúe, tienen que comentar…**_

_**Nos vemos, y saludos**_

_**PD: Ahora me voy a seguir con matricidio =D**_


End file.
